Black Rose
by hmw95
Summary: When life spirals downward, how will the big brother react? Can someone help him through it? DEDICATED TO LEONARDOSGIRL1771!


_The pitch-black rose is floating down the river. All alone in the world, for no one likes black roses. _

Leonardo sat on the rooftop letting his gaze drop down to the beautiful city lights surrounding him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head, knowing who it was. 

Haley sat in front of him and leaned onto him. Leo didn't mind. He wrapped his arms around her, and they both sat and watched the city lights. The young turtle then remembered how they met.

FLASHBACK Splinter was sick. Don said it was a type of sickness that liquid fills the lungs until the person can't breathe. Or something like that. 

Everything started to change after their father met death. Raph left for days on end, not letting them know where he was. Then one day, he called and said he wasn't coming back. Don left to work with April and liked the Science theme too much. He was officially gone. Mike was the only one that stayed, and the only reason why Leo stayed at home.

After a horrifying fight between Leonardo and Michelangelo, the elder left and was about ready to use Raph's way of calming down a bit.

Bashing some skulls.

Suddenly, a scream tore through the air. Leo took off after it. 

There, a young girl with brunette hair was being attacked by Purple Dragons. Leo beat them easily. Then, for the hard part, Leo stayed in the shadows next to the girl.

Besides a few bruises, she seemed to be okay.

"C-can I see you?" She asked. I was a bit startled; she disrupted the silence that took place. Her eyes sparkled. Leo's breath hitched. They looked beautiful.

"No. Y-you would be frightened." Leo answered. She walked closer to the shadows.

"I don't care what you look like. You can be a giant blue monster, for all I care. You saved my life. I deserve to be able to see my savior's face." The girl replied to Leonardo. Finally, defeated, the young ninja took a step into the light. The turtle was surprised that the girl didn't scream or even gasp. She even walked forward and touched his plastron and shell.

"You mean… You're not afraid?" Leo asked. Most would scream and run. Not want to touch his shell and plastron.

"Well, whoever you are, you are an amazing person. And yes, I mean that. _Person._ What is your name, by the way? Mine's Haley." The girl said. Leo was stunned. But he soon held out his hand so she could shake it.

"Leonardo."

END FLASHBACK

Leo had went and hung out with Haley ever since. Then, he started to develop a small crush. 

Now, after an hour of sitting and enjoying each other's company, Leo had to go. Haley gave him a small peck on the cheek. Once he was gone, Leo's cheeks were burning like fire.

A WEEK LATER

Haley made her way up the stairs to get to the rooftop.

The black rose so lonely, for all the rainbow ones were all floating up stream. All while it did not notice, there was a blood red rose fluttering down through the air.

She didn't expect to see Leo like this. He was sobbing loudly and tears were going down his cheeks like a waterfall.

"Leo?" She asked. Haley made her way over to him and sat beside him. "What's wrong Katana Boy?"

"H-he's gone… He l-left me… I-I don't know w-what to do anymore!!" Leo cried. Haley had never seen him so upset.

"Mike left you?" Haley asked. She pulled him closer to her and she felt him nod into her shoulder.

"I-I'm alone…" Leo whispered, his eyes still having tears leaking out. Haley was on the verge of tears herself.

"Leo, you'll never be alone. I'm here…" Haley assured. Leo looked up, teary eyed. They were both aware of the gap between them getting smaller and smaller.

They both enjoyed their first kiss. Leo enjoyed the soft feel of her lips on his and she enjoyed the taste of tea on his lips. They broke apart and smiled. It didn't take long until their lips were together again.

Both of them were wrong.

Neither was alone in the world.

The blood red rose and black floated together down the river, stranded. The stems were entwined, but the thorns would not make contact with each other. Now, the black rose was never lonely.

_**THE END**_


End file.
